The Jotun Seidr
by Swati Aole
Summary: Harry Potter is not the son of Lily and James Potter , he is not even mortal. He had discovered about the magical world despite the many manipulations of the supposed leader of the light Dumbledore at the age of four. Harry's not being mortal and the discovery of the identity of his parents will be the biggest shock to every being in the magical world.
1. chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Surrey. At 4, Privet Drive, little four year old Harry Potter was weeding the garden. He could see his aunt and uncle rushing to pack their suitcases for the trip to Egypt that his uncle had won. Harry signed as he realised that he would once again be left at old Mrs.Figgs house who lived across the street. For as long as Harry could remember he had never been taken on a trip even to the zoo by his relatives. Now you would ask about where his parents were? You see Harry's mother who was his aunt's sister and his father had died in a car crash when Harry was not even a year old. Since his aunt was his only living relative he had been dumped in front of their doorstep. The Dursleys, Harry's relatives prided themselves for being a normal family. Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle was an obese man who worked in a drilling company. His aunt, Petunia Dursley was a housewife who loved to throw tea parties as she lived on gossip. His whale of a cousin , Dudley, was a bully in making at the age of four and left no chance to get Harry in trouble. You would now ask why Harry's family behaved like this with him? You see, strange things seemed to occur around Harry, like when he was angry his teacher's hair, who had for no reason picked on him, had turned green. The teacher blamed Harry though he confessed several times that he did not do it but the Dursley's seemed to believe the teacher. Harry's hair would also always grow back when his aunt would forcefully cut it. But the strangest thing was that Harry never felt cold, to him it was comforting, the cold didn't bother him he said. Now you see the Dursley's prided themselves for being normal so they labeled this as freakishness and called him a freak. They were also unnaturally cruel to him, he had to cook and clean the house, weed the garden and if he ever made mistakes or his uncle was just angry he would be punched, slapped and whipped but Harry was used to this by now. The Dursley's thought of him as stupid and abused him but they had no idea about the budding hate, anger and disgust inside him. If they had maybe they would have known that their good days were soon going to end. As Harry walked inside the house he heard his aunt and uncle arguing. Turns out that his babysitter was busy and so they had little choice but to take him with them. He was overjoyed as he hadn't even ever stepped out of the neighbourhood. "We have to take him with us Vernon. We cannot leave the freak alone in my precious house." Petunia said. "Fine but now we have to buy that thing new clothes, afterall we only ever give him Dudley's hand me downs." Vernon said. "Alright I will buy some clothes that will fit him." "Whatever you do do quickly, we have to leave tomorrow morning." Harry was exited but also scared, he knew Dudley would not leave one chance to get him in trouble and if he did something freakish then he would be punished so severely that he would not be able to walk for at least three weeks. What Harry didn't know was that his parents had been magicals, a witch and a wizard, which his aunt and uncle knew hence his relatives calling him a freak but very very soon Harry was going to find out about the world he was born into and take his first step towards the destiny that was meant to be his.


	2. Chapter 2

C **hapter 1 -** *. **Important -** _Here in my stories Loki is not going to be shown as evil. There is also going to be Dumbledore and Weasley bashing so this is not for fans of Ron and Ginny._

Begrudgingly Petunia bought some cheap clothes for Harry. He felt as if the day couldn't get better. He had gotten new clothes and was going for a trip to Egypt.

The next morning everyone woke up early even Dudley who was lazy as hell. They all got ready, ate the breakfast made by Harry and started for the airport.

But before they could go inside Vernon pulled Harry to the side forcefully and said, " Now you listen here boy, this is our first international trip and you will not ruin it. Just do as your aunt and I tell you to do.If you do anything freaky I will not send you to school for a month and you will be locked in your cupboard.Understand? ". "Yes, uncle Vernon".

You see Harry did not have his own room nor did he share one with his cousin, no the Dursleys made him live in a very small cupboard under the stairs. This was what he deserved, they said. As for school, it was his only solace although he was not allowed to get more marks than Dudley and was bullied by his cousin and didn't have any friends but Harry loved reading and learning about new things so he just rolled with it.

Harry was so exited when he sat in the plane that not even Dudley's kicks and Vernon's glares could dampen his happy mood. They finally landed in Cairo after a six hour long flight. As soon as they stepped outside the plane Harry felt the hot and humid air hit him. They checked in into a good hotel, freshened up and went for lunch. All of them were hungry. They ate many types of kebabs which was the traditional food of egypt.

They then started on their tour. Harry was just happy that they let him wander off. The next day they went to a museum, Harry was just exploring the statues when he heard his cousin who he saw had made friends with some fat and scary boys like him, "Hey, freak what do you think you are doing, freaks don't get to enjoy anything. I and my new friends are bored and now we are going to play our favourite game - Harry hunting" saying this all eight of them ran at him and dragged him outside in the garden. Harry tried to shout for help but no one was there in the back garden, everyone was in the front enjoying the traditional songs and dances played by the museum.

When he thrashed around he accidentally hit Dudley on the elbow. "How dare you! You freak, I will show you" saying this they all gathered the stones they had picked and began throwing them at him.

Harry got hit with a big stone on his forehead and he knew he had had enough. All he had ever wanted was acceptance, a little love but instead they just abused him. It was as if a dam had burst through. Suddenly big white clouds gathered over entire Cairo and harsh winds started to blow. Harry noticed his reflection in the nearby pond and saw that his hair and eyes had turned icey blue. He understood that moment that he had brought the snowstorm. He realised at that moment that the Dursleys didn't hate him they feared him.

Harry could hear people screaming and running for shelter and sirens and warning systems blaring. He panicked and ran as if his life depended on it, back to the hotel. By now his hair and eyes had changed back to their black and green colour respectively. Luckily he also had a key to the room so he hid in there. He had no idea of the pure chaos which he had created outside.

SHEILD had received reports of a snowstorm in Cairo, they had also felt someone doing it so they headed straight there to find out if the person could be a threat.

On Asgard, king Odin woke up from Odinsleep and felt the end of the prophecy of Ragnarok. People there rejoiced but Odin was worried about the person who had such immense power that he could shatter a prophecy spoken by the Three Norns so many years ago.

On Jotunheim, the Frost Giants felt the great power of Ymir the first king of Jotuns but how was this possible? He was dead and even the best of the Jotuns needed the casket of winters to harness such immense power.

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Dumbledore's office the instuments informing him of Harry's being alive and about the magical blocks he had put on Harry broke into a thousand pieces.

The Dursleys immediately knew that their nephew was the one behind this. To avoid any suspicion they hurried back to the hotel, took their nephew and ran to the airport to get out of the country as soon as they could.

Somewhere in the higher world Chaos and Magic were rolling on their backs roaring with laughter. When Harry had been born they had known that he was there to correct injustices, they had felt his raw power. A single display of power had all these mortals and immortals up in a worry, what were they going to do when Harry would accept every part of his heritage and train for his powers. They knew they had chosen the right person ( oops child) as their champion. For now they would wait for him to grow into his powers.

In another place, the boy's parents were unaware even about his existence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer : _I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own The Avengers._**

As soon as they reached home, Harry was punished by being locked up in the cupboard without food or water for nearly a week. Even after that they fed him only scraps and that too once in three days fo a whole month. But Harry knew something was going on, he could hear his uncle talking on the phone about him. This was new as they tended to ignore the fact that he existed and never introduce him to someone.

After nearly two months had gone by one night his uncle took a filthy sack put all of Harry's clothes in it which only consisted of two pairs of pants and shirt and dragged him by his neck to the car. When Harry tried to ask where they were going he was promptly slapped and told to behave. His uncle took him to the outskirts of the city where he saw two men wearing masks and handed Harry to them. Sudden fear gripped him as he recalled having seen people with masks on the tv who kidnapped others. He tried to struggle but they quickly injected him with something after which Harry lost consiousness.

When Harry awoke he could see he was in a warehouse and one of the men who had taken him whom he recognized from his hair was sleeping in a chair. Harry saw a newspaper lying there and he picked it up. As he counted the days that had passed he realized he had been kept drugged for nearly four days. The man was beginning to wake up and Harry knew this would be his only chance of escape so he slowly got to his feet and started towards the door he saw. He had just stepped outside when a "Hey!" from behind alerted him. Harry ran as fast as his legs could carry him. As he ran Harry realised he was no longer in Surrey, he thought he must not even be in the same country when he was proved correct as he saw a rusty board saying, ' Welcome to Boston' . Harry was intelligent so he quickly figured out he was in USA. Not wanting to get caught he tried to mix among the crowd, tried being the key word as his hand me down dirty clothes just made him stand out more.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a kind yet stern looking policeman.

"What are you doing alone kid? Where are your parents?" he asked

"I am an orphan sir and I was kidnapped a few days ago. I just woke up on the side of the road." he lied as he had no intention of ever going back to the Dursleys.

The cop looked astonished at his British accent and asked, " Are you from England? And were you kidnapped from an orphanage?"

" Yes sir." he lied letting the cop assume that he grew up in an orphanage.

After that the cop took him to the police station and asked him for the description of his kidnappers.

As they were talking a lady came to them and asked the cop, " Is this the child Rogers?"

" Yes, Marianne. This is Harry. What was you last name Harry. You never told me."

" Harry Grant sir." he said quickly lying.

The cop then asked him if he had been abused at the orphanage and Harry told him all the things honestly with little bit modifications here and there.

" It must have been an illegal place to keep the children.No orphanage would ever abuse a child to this extent." the cop said to the lady.

After that he explained to Harry that the lady was going to take him to a hospital for getting checked and all his vaccinations and then would be taking him to an orphanage where he would live.

They were surprised by Harry's willingness to go to an orphanage but Harry was just happy that he would get treated and fed well.

The lady Marianne took Harry to the community hospital. She informed the receptionist that they had an appointment with Dr. Edwards, who was a child specialist. Harry found him to be a very pleasant blond haired man who was in his late thirties.

When the doctor asked him to take off his clothes for an examination he heard both the doctor and Miss Marianne gasp in shock after seeing the red welts, bruises and burns on his back.

The doctor talked to him for a while asking him about himself. Dr.Edwards was pleasantly surprised that Harry had no need for a psycologist despite all the abuse he suffered and went through.The doctor then prescribed him various medicines and balms and told him to eat and drink healthy so that he would gain some weight. The doctor told him to especially drink a lot of milk.

Marianne then took him to the orphanage. The orphanage was a fairly big white building with a big garden where Harry could see other children playing. Marianne then took him to an office inside the building and introduced him to the caretaker Miss Milly. Harry could see that although she had a no nonsense and stern kind of looks she also talked as if she cared about the other children there. He could see the fondness in her eyes.

No one knew but Harry had a very special gift. He was able to 'see' what kind of a person anyone was. After reading as many books on sci-fi and magic and other things, he was able to understand that what he saw were auras of people. This always came in very handy for him. Of course the Dursleys knew nothing about this, he would just have been punished more for the freakishness. He was also able to switch off this ability at will which was of course a blessing because how could you live with seeing colours around everyone all the time.

With time Harry had been able to understand what each colour meant. White meant good, black was evil, red was angry, sea blue was mischeivious, puke green was jealousy and some other colours which meant annoyed, frustrated, hungry etc.

Harry was shown a room with no. 16 written on the door. The room was big for him as he had always lived in a cupboard.It had whote walls with a desk in a corner facing a window with a bed alongside it. He saw that he also had his own bathroom and a big cupboard for him to keep his things. All in all Harry was ecstatic about his new room, it was obvious he loved it. Miss Milly told him she would get him some new clothes but gave him a few of the other childrens clothes to wear for the time being. They left him in his new room and Harry settled in what was going to be his new home for a good few years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been 11 am when Marianne brought Harry to the orphanage. After being left alone he took time observing his new room. The room was smaller then the smallest room in Dursleys house but as Harry had lived in a cupboard all his life he felt more than comfortable in this room. He took the clothes given to him and kept two pairs of clothes in the cupboard and donned the third pair after bathing and brushing his teeth. He was feeling very optimistic.

At 12:30 pm Miss Milly came to his room. "Now since you are new here I will explain the rules to you. Everyone in the orphanage washes their clothes and utensils themselves. You will also help your fellow mates with garden work. We are very lucky to have such a big garden. Tomorrow I will take you to our local shool to get you admitted in and you can start early as possible which the teachers assured me is tomorrow. Breakfast is from 6 to 7 am, lunch is from 1 to 3 pm, tea time is from 5 to 5:30 pm and dinner will be from 8 to 9 pm. You can pack food for you to eat in school at breakfast. I will also be taking you for clothes and stationery shopping at 4 pm today after which we will go to see an eye doctor. Do you understand or do I need to repeat?"

"I understand mam, but I wanted to ask something." Harry said.

"What is it child ?". "Can I plant some flowers I want in the garden?" he asked tentatively afraid she would say no.

Miss Milly smiled slightly at him and said,"Of course, if you behave nicely then after a month I will give a part of the garden which will be completely yours but you have to behave if you don't, then you will get detention. We also have a library here. You look like someone who appreciates knowledge, so if you are good I will also let you borrow them on the condition that they are not spoiled. Okay?" .

"Yes mam. I will be a very good boy just as you say." Harry was feeling like a dream come true. Not many would be so enthusiastic about this but Harry was an optimistic boy who had never been treated nicely in his life so for him this was his dream come true.

On Asgard on the other hand, things were very different. Odin was worried. Something had happened. Something very big.

The prophecy about Ragnarok had been told many years ago. Said final Ragnarok would come once Thor, the god of thunder, Odin's son would destroy 'They who sit in the Shadow' all thus ending the rebirth cycle forever. But things had changed . The prophecy was destroyed. No longer was there fear about the end of the days. But Odin was worried. You would ask why?

You see Odin had been in a deep sleep also known as others by Odinsleep as he recharged to protect Asgard. Suddenly the universe seemed to fall off its balance, it seemed that somethig or rather someone had kicked the loom of fates hard. When the universe rebalanced itself, the loom seemed to reconstruct itself but as things broke changes were made. Destinies and lives were changed and lives were altered.Oracles all around the world temporarily lost their powers and even those with the power of the Prophecies were unable to say anything. It could only happen when someone, one of the key players in Fate's hand, has decided to break free of its reins and follow another path. As the universe calmed down, Odin immediately checked for damages or mistakes. Everything seemed fine, there was no threat to Asgard, Galctus was on the other side of the universe, Surtur was sulking in Muspelheim, the ice giants were plotting against Asgard again, the rebirth cycle had dissapeared, Set was still trapped in . . . wait a minute!

The rebirth cycle was destroyed! But how? Odin reached out with all his divine powers and looked at the new loom of fates and tried to decipher what had happened. After a quick glance he knew now the main reason was not Thor but a boy. He didn't know who it was. For all his powers, the boy was tightly sheilded against him but he felt a tendril of his powers and his soul. Odin knew then the boy would not harm an inncent for he had never felt a soul so pure and filled with kindness. But he was still worried. This time instead of being worried about the boy, he was worried for him for should anyone unworthy find him they will harm him.

As soon as Odin awoke from his deep sleep he had sent guard to Midguard were the disturbance had occured but by the time they reached whoever was the cause of it, in other words the boy had already disappeared from there.

In another plane of existence, Fate sat morosely and in deep thiught while Destiny tried to understand where they had gone wrong. Unlike what everyone likes to think, it was not immpossible for someone to change their fate but it could happen due to manipulations from others. Fate and Destiny were still trying to figure out what had gone wrong, why had Vernon abandoned Harry. Had they not made sure that the Dursleys would be forced to keep him? They of course were not all seeing so were unaware of Harry's being the reason of the snowstorm.

Fate signed as she mulled over things. They could not let this happen. It had already happened once. Tom Riddle was going to be the one to bring good changes to the wizarding world but due to Dumbledore's manipulations and suspicions everything had gone wrong. The one who was supposed to create and make new changes was destroying the magical world.

But now they were unable to do anything. It was hard to free yourself from Fate's reins but once done that person would not be controlled by fate or destiny. So all they could do was watch and pray that everything turned out right.

On a higher plane of existence, Chaos and Magic sat smirking as they watched Fate and Destiny. They had been so angry when they found out that it was Fate's plan to sacrifice **_their_** child's, their champion's life. Chaos had wanted to go and wrangle their necks. Only Magics assurances that nothing would go as fate had planned stopped her from going and pummeling them. How dare those little chimps decide such a horrible fate for a sweet child? They would pay when they would see that nothing was going according to their plans and they would drown in misery. This was Chaos's and Magic's promise to them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry had a big wall clock in his room so when it showed that it was 1 pm he quickly went down for lunch.He placed a little food on his plate and was turning to go sit on one of the tables in the dining room when he heard Miss Milly's voice from behind. He turned and went to her but before he could ask something she took his plate, put more food in it and placed a glass of milk in it.

"Harry, I know you were not fed properly in your earlier orphanage but here you eat well. You _will_ drink milk two times a day as it is very important since you are in a growing age. You are already behind others in growth. I want you to reach to your full potential but that cannot happen if you eat and drink so little. You will eat reasonably sized portions of food three times a day and you will drink twice. You want to grow up to be tall and strong right or do you want to stay small".

" No mam, I want to grow up and fast so that I can protect myself". He replied quickly and truthfully. He never wanted to feel helpless again.

" Good boy, now go eat your lunch and be ready at 4 sharp". She said while smiling sweetely and looking at him adoringly.

Harry gave her a beautiful 1000 watt smile back and went to eat his lunch. He was completely sure now that Miss Milly was the best. He had seen her aura and knew she was trustworthy but you can't expect an abused child to trust someone so quickly. But now he was sure that he would be safe and would not be treated badly. As lunch time progressed other children came in. Harry was dismayed to see that there was no one who was his age or even a little near to it. Everyone was older or younger than him but he consoled himself thinking he would still have the library and garden so he would not get bored.

At sharp 4 pm he met Miss Milly outside the orphanage. Frim there she took him to a small local clothing store where they bought three pairs of clothes for him to wear outside, ten pairs of clothes outside,some sweaters, shoes, slippers and a raincoat, all second hand of course. The orphanage couldn't afford to buy him all new clothes. Then they bought new underthings for him and left the shop. Miss Milly took him straight to a stationery shop where they bought notebooks, pencils, pens, erasors, sharpeners, prescribed textbooks etc. After that they went to an eye doctor whotold Harry that his eyesight could be repaired by doing a minor operation but only if it was done sometime within the next 4 years. Since the orphanage couldn't afford for an operation they got him tested for glasses. His old ones were completely useless so he got the lenses fitted in the old frame as he thought that they looked good on him. Even Miss Milly agreed.

It was nearly 6 when they reached the orphanage. Harry went to his room and properly placed everything in its place and started reading his textbooks. Harry found that he had already read and knew everything in all of these books. So he decide he would go to the library. After searching for 10 minutes, he came upon a room marked library. He opened the door and went inside. He was impressed. Even though it was not very big it held a lot of books. Harry started exploring the library. When he came upon a book he wanted to read, he was unable to get it as it was on the highest shelf. Then suddenly, as if by magic, the book flew into his hands. Harry was startled.

"What was that?Was that magic? No,uncle Vernon said there is no such thing as magic. But did he tell the truth? Or was he lying? How can I believe him after all they have done? They abused me. No I will not believe anything he has said.I will believe myself". Harry thought.

Wanting to test his theory about magic, he raised his right hand and concentrated on another book. It came flying into his hands. Harry was ecstatic. He could do magic. He departed from the library forgetting all about books and went straight to his room. He remembered how he had appeared on the roof of his school once when he was being chased by Dudley and his gang of fat 4 year old bullies. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the garden of the orphanage and suddenly he felt as if he was being squeezed through a pipe and then he fell down. When he opened his eyes he was in the garden. It had happened in a matter of seconds.

In the Ministry of Magic, the aurors were notified of accidental magic in Boston. An auror named Vera was sent to investigate and take care of the matter.

As Harry was going inside he saw a woman appear out of thin air in a corner. Vera was raising her wand to obliviate the child that saw her but she stopped when she heard him ask her,"You can do magic too miss?" . Vera concluded that this must be the child who had a bout of accidental magic.

Now you see, in America things were different from those in England or other parts of the world. Whenever a muggleborn child did accidental magic, instead of erasing their and their parents memories they were informed about the wizarding world and their child being a witch or a wizard. The magical children were also given the opportunity to study in a boarding school which taught both muggle and magical subjects from the age of 5. Very few said yes since no muggle parent would send their 5 year old to a boarding school but there were still a few who came and of course all those whose parents were magical. Of couse everything taught was all purely theoretical since they weren't allowed wands. So Vera decided that since the child was an orphan, there was no way the caretaker was going to be informed but the child had to be told. So she replied, "Yes, I can do magic. I am Vera. Do you want to know more about it?" she asked knowing he would say yes. No child had control over their curiosity at such a tender age.

Harry replied, "I am Harry Grant mam. And yes I would like to know more about it."

Vera was pleased to see he was polite and started explaining to him about the wizarding world. After explaining, she asked him, " So young man what do you say? Would you like to attend the school?How old are you?".

Harry said," Yes mam I would, but how will I convince the caretaker Miss Milly to let me go there. I will be 5 in a few days so I can go to the school. Also where will I get all my schoolbooks?"

" Calm down Harry. Yes I will speak to your matron and I will convince her. Don't you worry about that. As for schoolbooks let me talk to your matron now and then I will take you to buy your magical books tomorrow. As for books on muggle subject, if you have the textbooks from the local school here then they will do".

After that Harry took her to Miss Milly's office where he stood outside till Vera stepped ouside. She smiled when she saw him and said, " Don't look so worried champ, I talked to your matron and she agreed.Tomorrow be ready at 8 am sharp, I will come to pick you up."

After Vera was gone, Harry danced madly around in his room. He had never felt this happy. He felt as if he was going to burst. For the first time in his life he felt hope that he would have a good future. He had liked Vera, she had a very colourful aura which showed her playful behaviour. He felt exited by merely standing beside her.

The next day Harry woke up at 6 am and got ready and went for breakfast. At 8 am, he was standing outside in the corner where he knew Vera would apparate. That was what she had called the appearing out of thin air. She had told Harry that he would not be able to do it till he was at least 15 so he had avoided telling her that he could already do it. He did not want to attract any unnecessary attention after all.

At 8:03, Vera apparated there. "So ready for your adventure Harry?" she asked him playfully. Harry responded in afgirmative while trying to keep a control of his excited bouncing. He must not have done a good job because Vera giggled while looking at him, then grabbed hold of his little hand and they apparated.

"Where are we?" was the first question Harry asked. It looked like they were in some alley.

" We are in an alley beside the Museum of Modern Art, New York."

" We are in New York?" Harry asked excited. He had always wanted to come to New York. Vera just nodded, quickly looked around to see if anybody was there and then seeing no one tapped one of the bricks on the wall of the alley. A door appeared and Vera quickly opened it and pushed him inside. After going inside Harry was astonished to see that he was in a wide street filled with many shops and people who were buying or selling things. "This is Liberty Lane. I only apparated outside because there was no floo in your orphanage which is also a way of travel."

Vera then pointed out certain buildings to him. The building named 'The Firedragon' was actually a pub and a hotel, a big building on his left side which was named 'Gringotts' was a bank run by goblins ( "there is one in every country" Vera told him) and various others.

Suddenly an owl came bringing a letter for Vera. Harry watched concerned as Vera's face paled dramatically. "Are you alright Vera?" he asked.

"No, my father who has severe heart problems had a heart attack" she replied.

"Shouldn't you be going to him then?"

"I can't. I have been told to take you shopping. "

" Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Just tell me what I have to do. " he assured her.

"Are you sure Harry?" she wanted to go but was also worried about him.

When he replied with a yes, she told him, " First you have to go to Gringotts. Since you are an orphan we have no way of knowing if your parents left you any money. So tell the goblins to do an inheritance test first, if it is negative then you are a muggleborn so they will give you money from a vault made especially for orphaned muggleborn ( she had explained to him about muggleborns, half-bloods and purebloods and abot the prejudice) children. After that buy the things on this list from the shops I pointed out. When shall I pick you up?"

"Pick me up at 1 pm. And don't worry I will take care of myself." he said seeing the worry on her face which was clearly directed at him according to her aura.

"All right I get it. You can take care of yourself but be careful and be here at 1 pm. Okay?" she asked.

When he said yes she went into The Firedragon to floo to the hospital.

Harry looked around excited to explore the first magical place he had come to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Note: This fanfiction is for people who have read the whole harry potter book set and seen the avengers movie.**

He looked at thepiece of paper Vera had given him. It was a list of all the things he would require.

000000000000000000000000000000000

 **American School Of Magic**

All junior school chilren are requested to have the following items:

\- Two pairs of simple black shirt and pants

\- Black shoes

\- A set of brass scales

\- A simple brass cauldron

\- A brass telescope

The list of books to be bought are:

-The Magical plants by Rodrick Desmond

-All about Magical creatures by Rumen

-A beginner's guide to potions by Phells

-A beginner's guide to astronomy by Phells

-A beginner's guide to arithmacy by Phells

\- Wizarding history by Rodet Kell

Additional classes of non human and human languages alongwith ancient runes, alchemy, wizarding ettiquette, wand making, broom making, wood working, carving, jewellery designing, drawing, painting, musical instruments, physical education, wizarding laws and wards are also provided.Children are warned that the classes should only be taken if they can do the prescribed compulsory muggle and magical studies and all the other classes together. Should the student decide any of these classes they should buy a beginner's guide to each subject. Non human laguages taught are Mermish, Elven, Fairy, Gobbledegook. Human languages taught are Gaelic, latin, Hebrew, egyptian, greek, french, german, spanish.

Muggleborn students are requested to get the following books as they will help in knowing the magical world better.

-Muggle guide to Wizards

-So you found out you are a wizard?

\- Magical and wizarding heritage and culture.

Students are not allowed their own brooms. They can have owl, frog or cat as a pet. Familiars are allowed.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was very excited to buy everthing but as Vera had told him, he first went to Gringotts. When he stepped inside he saw many goblins who running around with carts, some who were taking people to their vaults and some who were sitting on the high benches doing paperwork. Hesitantly he approached a goblin sitting on the left side. As he was even shorter than the goblins, he had to jump to reach the table and then hang on to it. He jumped and hung by placing his hands on the table.

" Excuse me sir?" he said swinging to keep his balance.

The goblin looked up at him and seeing him swinging looked amused." Yes, what can I do to help you?"

" I want to do an inheritance test"

The goblin raised an eyebrow and asked," Now why would a little boy like you need to do an inheritance test?"

" I was raised in an orphanage in the muggle world sir, si I don't know who my parents are. The person who brought me here told me it was better to do an inheritance test to see if my parents were magical and left me something" promptly came the reply.

" Alright, what is your name?"

Harry thought he would tell his fake name but then decided against it." I will tell you but please don't tell anyone else my real name or I will sent back to my abusive relatives. Its Harry Potter." he said in a low voice.

The goblin was shocked. This little boy who was paper thin was the boy who lived? And what was he saying about abusive relatives?And why was he being raised in the muggle world?Calming himself he said," You are a Potter. Of course your parents left you money. I am Griphook by the way. As for the inheritance test, I need a little of your blood."

Harry was intriguied. His parents had been magicals. Is that why his relatives called him freak? Although bursting to ask questions he did as asked and gave his palm to Griphook. The goblin made a cut on his finger with a knife and put the blood in an odd looking bowl. Suddenly out of it came a long peice of parchment. When Griphook read it he was shocked. He had not expected this. He gave the parchment to Harry, told him to wait a second and ran to the senior managers office.

Harry looked down at the parchment to see what had shocked Griphook. It read - **Inheritace test of Harry Potter**

Heir to -

Noble and Ancient House of Potter

Noble and Ancient House of Black

Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor

Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin

Noble and Ancient House of Hufflepuff

Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw

Noble and Ancient House of Peverell

Noble and Ancient House of Drakul

Nobel and Ancient House of Emrys

Noble and Ancient House of Draven

Nobel and Ancient House of Dragonuv

Nobel and Ancient House of Caden

 **Inherite d Abilities**

Aura sight

Mage sense

Multiple animagus

Parseltounge

Metamorphagus

Photographic memory

Natural healer

 **Blocks**

85% magical core blocked

75% of photographic memory ability blocked

90% of natural healing ability blocked

100% of all other inherited abilities blocked other than aura sight and parseltounge

000000000000000000000000000000000Harry was shocked. He may have been only four but even he understood the meaning, after all Vera had explained to him about Noble and Ancient houses. He was heir to twelve pureblood houses?He had so many cool abilities? He couldn't believe it.And what was this about his magic and abilities being blocked? He couldn't understand the last part.

Griphook returned and took Harry to an office where an old but stern looking goblin was sitting. "Hello Mr. Potter. I am Ragnok, the senior manager of Gringotts. Please sit. We would like to discuss about the house buisness and finances with your guardian."

Harry checked in his aura sight and found both the goblins to be trustworthy.He signed. He knew he would have to tell the truth.

" Please sir call me Harry. I don't know what you mean by house buisness. As for my guardian, I have none, I used to live with my muggle relatives but they were abusive, now I am just an orphan."

The goblins looked at him wide eyed and Ragnok asked, "I am sorry Harry but can you explain everthing to us . We promise nothong will be told to anyone else without your permission."

He checked their auras and assured they weren't lying, he hesitantly told them about his home life and how he reached America although he left out the part about the snowstorm. The goblins were enraged that anyone would treat a child like this. They may not like wizards but even they wouldn't harm a child like that. Children were cherished among the goblins.That minute both the goblins decided that they would do everything in their power to help this child.

"Harry, I knew your parents.After all I am the Potter accounts manager. They would never have left you with such horrible relatives. As for your guardian, it was Albus Dumbledore who claimed that your parents assigned him your guardian. He even sealed their will." Ragnok told him.

" What will? What are you talking about?" Harry asked astonished.

" Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts, a magical school in Britain, the cheif warlock of Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of ICW. He is also the supposed 'leader of light'." After that Ragnok and Griphook both took turns explaining to Harry about wills, Wizengamot, the ICW and other such things.

" If Dumbledore was so close to my parents that people believed him when he said so, its immpossible that he was unaware of my home life." Harry said

Griphook nodded and said," Also as your magical guardian it was his responsiblity to talk to you at least every two months to ensure you were healthy and happy. If hw was your guardian according to the will as he claimed then he would have been able to find you till now, but since he hasn't we can assume he lied."

"I want to hear my parents will, can I do that?" Harry asked getting angry at this Dumble person. Who was he to try to ruin his life and make him suffer like this?

Ragnok said, "Of course, since you are the heir you can do it." and saying so he called anther goblin and asked him to bring the Potter's will.

"We will have to wait sice he has to bring the will from the bank in Britain." Ragnok said.

"But why are they in Britain and how can he bring it so fast?" Harry asked curiously

" The Potters were an English family, since they opened their accounts in Britain the wills are in their vaults there. As for how he can bring it so fast, all the Gringotts banks are connected to each other so that we can have acsess to the vaults in different countries if their owners are here." Griphook explained.

Just then the other goblin came in with a rolled up parchment. Ragnok took it and began to read," We, James Charlus Potter and Lily Evans Potter, in complete sond mind state that after our deaths-

1 million galleons are to be given to Remus Lupin.

1 million galleons are to be given to Sirius Black. If we die then it is Pettigrew who betrayed us not Sirius.

We donate 2 million galleons to St Mungos.

Whoever is the guardian of our son Harry will recieve a monthly stipend of 10,000 galleons. A list of people who are to be made his guardians is given below in proper order. We hope that at least one of them will survive. They are-

Sirius Black, godfather

Alice and Frank Longbottom

Marly Mckinnon

Amelia Bones

Mcgonagall

Dumbledore

In no way is our son to be given to the Dursleys.

000000000000000000000000000000000Harry was angry. His parents had clearly stated that he was not going to be given to the Dursleys. He was also confused about who the other people were and what a secret keeper was.Seeing the questions on his face, the goblins explained to him about various people in the will and about the fidelius charm.

Harry may have only four but he was very intelligent for his age. Still he couldn't figure out why someone would do this to him. If he hadn't been sent away by the Dursleys what would have happened? He would just have been a servant. Harry realized that his fake guardian wanted him to be abused, of this he was very sure. The only thing in his head right now was not Sirius Black nor was it revenge, no it would all have to wait till he was a little grown up and capable of protecting himself. More importantly when he had more information on all of this.

" No Harry focus" he berated himself. He was going to take control of his life. He would be damned before he let anyone else take the reins of his life, he couldn't trust another person especially not now when he was finally free.

With this thought in head, Harry prepared himself to ask the goblins about all the other questions he had and to know more about being an heir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Note- The 2 million galleons were given to St Mungos. I am so sorry I tried at least 3 times to correct it but when I try to publish update it says no change detected. There are subtle mistakes everywhere I tried to correct them but it didn't work.**

Harry was sure his head was going to burst with all the things Ragnok had told him about how harmful all the blocks on him could be. It was obviously the first thing Harry had thought to ask the goblin. Also Ragnok had been very sure that his parents had not been the ones to place the block on him as they would have stated about it in their will or at least to him so that on their deaths it could be removed. It wasn't hard to know that as the blocks had been put up when he turned one ( Ragnok confirmed it) which was after his parents died and since only his magical guardian could have contact with him, it was obviously Dumbledore who had put the blocks on him.

Now some of you may think of Harry as selfish as he didn't even ask about his godfather or inquire about Lupin after having been told that he was good friends with Harry's parents. But you have to understand that Harry was a four soon-to-be five year old child who due to his abusive lifestyle had trust issues even with his aura. He was intelligent as he would be able to learn and adapt to magic quickly.

"Now Harry, we can have the blocks removed right here. We have many certified healers working for Gringotts so you don't need worry. Personally I would recommend you see a healer immediately so that your blocks can be broken. I would also suggest you to see a nutritionist and child psycologist. No I don't think you are mad. I want you to see one so that you do not have repressed memories and emotions. It can harm you." Ragnok suggested.

"But what about my finances, I need to learn that and read everything before going to the school and this all sounds like it will take time. I start school in a month." Harry asked.

"You are right, while I don't know much about healing procedures, I do know this that it will take at least three to four months." Then seeing the look on Harry's face he continued," But you will treated in a special room where one hour outside equals four months inside. You will be treated there. If you want you can start your treatment today right now if you want and while you are in there healing I, Griphook and several other goblins will not only teach you about finances but also about the different subjects you will learn at your school."

" Will you also be willing to teach me your language? I am taking that subject too but I think you can teach me more about it." Harry asked exitedly.

Ragnok and Griphook looked shocked at hearing that a wizard wanted to learn their language, no other had done so. They had to remind themself that he was a child who didn't even know about such things.

Thus it was decided that they would start the treatment right away. Harry was taken through a big door after getting out of Ragnok's office. He saw that it was kind of like a bungalow complete with a swimming pool, a big garden and a very big library. He was then introduced to Healer Nichols, a child specialist, Healer Jacob, a nutritionist and dietician and Healer Red, a psycologist who all looked very exited to meet him. But one look from the goblins at seeing Harry's discomfort was enough to make them sober up. Healer Nichols then explained to Harry," I am going to do some scans over your body to see what damage it has suffered. It will not be painful but you will feel a tingly sensation all over your body till the scan is completed. Alright? Shall we start then?"

Harry nodded nervously. Healer Nichols then started to wave his wand over Harry as he layed down murmuring spells. Suddenly Harry could feel a tingly sensation all over him just as the healer had said. Then it stopped as a colourful image formed above him, in the shape of his body. Healer Nichols gasped and looked at Harry. He didn't need his aura sight to see the healer was feeling pity. Then he started telling the results so they could give him a proper diet and start him on a potions regime whatever that was.

"He has very low bone density. If he had been going at this rate for a few more years his growth rate would have been stunted and he would have been likely to have a hunch on his back from nearly his late twenties. He is in need of a lot of calcium. His stomach has shrunk to literally nothing because of the malnutrition. He also has heart problems due to not being properly fed. It is nothing serious right now and will be easily treated but a few more years and he would have had the chance of dying because of a heart attack which is very very rare among wizards. He is also under a very powerful glamour keyed to his blood so I think it could only have been done by one of his parent. We can remove it though using a potion. But what worries me the most is his scar. My scans confirm the presence of a being in it which is not possible." He finished with his voice full of disbelief.

The others in the room stared at him in horror. As they had listened to his report everyone's horror grew thinking about the monsters who would harm a child in such a way. But there horror knew no bounds when they heard his last statement. All the healers were from pureblood families and the goblins were of course knowledgable. The only way the scans picked up presence of another being was if it was a soul. A living horcrux! And that too the boy who lived!

At once the best goblin curse breakers were called to remove the horcrux whereas Healer Nichols and Healer Jacob worked to make a potions regime and a diet and exercise list while Healer Red prompted Harry to talk about his home life. Not wanting to share but keeping the goblins words in mind Harry started telling the healer about his home life in great detail. The healer had decided that was more than enough for one day. Tomorrow they would talk more about how he felt. All this while the goblins had been making preparations for the removing of the horcrux. After it was explained to Harry about Horcrux, iys making, its use and how to destroy it, Harry was strapped down to a bed. He knew it was going to be painful but he also knew it was very necessary.

After that the goblins started chanting in their language and Harry could feel the magic. A goblin took a knife and made a cut on the scar and then poured three drops of basilisk venom on it. As soon as the drops touched Harry all he remembered was burning and then darkness.

000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry woke up he was feeling very light and happy and most of all free. "What happened? I thought I was going to die." he asked

Griphook who was standing near him and playfull glared at him," You didn't think we would actually let you die did you? After you started convulsing with pain and spasms shot through your body, we poured a phoenix tear on the scar and it healed. We had to wait till the venom reached the horcrux but its gone now. You would also be happy to know that while you were resting all blocks on you were removed and the potion for removal of the glamour was administered. You may want to look at yourself." he said pointing towards a mirror.

Feeling ecstatic about the removal of the blocks and the horcrux he moved in front of the mirror. His jaw dropped in shock. He couldn't believe thus was him.

In front of him was a handsome boy with high cheekbones, pale pink lips, small straight nose but it was his eyes that struck him the most. They were a beautiful emerald green instead of a normal green he had and they had many many flecks of blue in them. But most of all they were glowing with happiness not filled with fear or hate. Then he saw his hair. It was black with streaks of blonde in it. It didn't look bad, in fact he thought it suited him very much. The boy in front of him was truly very beautiful. He couldn't believe this was him.

000000000000000000000000000000000

In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore was sitting worried and panicked. Harry Potter had disappeared. His relatives had given him off. He had received a letter from Arabella Figg, a squib ( a non magical child of magical people) who he had positioned to keep an eye on the boy. She was quite panicked as she had not seen Harry in nearly five days. That had never happened before so you can imagine her worry. Imagine his fury when he went to investigate and was told that Harry had been given away to thugs whose name they didn't even know. There was no use for legimency, he could read the glee on their faces very well. So he had left deciding to bring the boy back to his relatives but he had been unable to find him. His darn instruments had broken suddenly few days ago. They had been keyed using his blood. Now he had no more blood left. He assumed that the instruments broke because of a malfunction. He was awre of the true reason.

Albus knew that Harry was being abused but this was neccessary to ensure that when he came to Hogwarts he would be a perfect Gryffindor, brave, brash but also desperate for acceptance and very bent with saving peoples lives. He didn't want to do it but it was for the greater good. He would compensate Harry with letting him get away with breaking rules and favouring him in school. He had already decided that the Weasleys would be young Harry's family and their second youngest Ron would be his best friends. He had also made a bethrotal contract of Harry to the Weasley's youngest, Ginerva Weasley. She was sure ro produce many children just like her mother.

One thing Dumbledore always worried over was Harry's power. He had been able to feel his immense magic when he had been born. It was literally impossible for a child to have so much magic. Worried Harry might misuse it and become arrogant, he had sealed away a lot of his magic by putting blocks on him.

He signed. He would have to wait. Wherever Harry went it was doubtful the boy would be happy as he had been given to thugs. He would wait till young, naive, little Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. And then he would play the role of a grandfather and once again establish control over him.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore had no idea how very wrong he was.

In the higher world, Chaos and Magic cooed and awed over little Harry. He really was the perfect combination of both of his real parents. He lloked exactly like the two of them. Even his personality was a perfect mix of them both.

When they heard Dumbledore's thoughts, they sneered in disgust. How a man could be so delusional was beyond even them. How many live had he sacrificed for the greater good? How much damage had he done to the wizarding world? How much of their heritage had been wiped out by him? Magic regreted the day she had granted him her blessing of magic and gotten lax on checking his fate, his destiny. If she had had any idea about this she would have taken away his powers and changed him to a squib in a jiffy.

"Don't worry, very soon he will be punished for all his crimes." Chaos assured her. She knew that, after all _she_ had chosen Harry for this but she still needed a bit of a reminder from time to time.

000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Note:** **I made some changes about Harry's features in last chapter. I have updated it. Be sure to read it.**

Even though his appearance had changed, Harry was still very skinny. Immediately after that he was put on a strict diet where he _had_ to eat three meals a day( which were given by the nutritionist) and exercise daily for at least two hours. That was not the hard part as he was used to working all day. No the hard part was the numerous times he threw up because his body couldn't take so much food and had to do it again and again as the doctor's insisted. But he also had fun as the goblins that were inside the room taught him gobbledegook, a little about runes, a little about herbology, astronomy and even let him brew some potions( although he was ordered not to brew by himself till his teacher allowed it). But most importantly Ragnok and Griphook taught him how to manage a little part of his finances( most of it was done by them), what his duties were as a head and an heir. They told him about the Wizengamot meetings but they couldn't teach him the manners of a pureblood, so they were very happy when he told them that he had decided to take the wizarding etiquette classes.

Very soon the four months were over and it was time to go. Harry felt very confident. His sessions with Healer Red had helped him come to terms with a lot of things. Now he was a very healthy looking Harry whose eyes sparkled with happiness.

After getting out of the room, his watch showed 9:30 as only an hour had passed. Griphook and Ragnok then proceeded with Harry as they had all planned. Harry was given the rings of the head of the house (except House of Black whose head was alive) which accepted him as their lord immediately.He had checked his accounts and found trillions and trillions of money in the older family accounts and billions in others. He also had a lot of property including at least five castles. He had also found out about a marriage contract with a Weasley which had been done by Dumbledore. He had been so angry but he left it alone as it no longer affected him due to his status as the head of the house. He also found out that his name had been registered for Hogwarts as soon as he was born as every magical child born in England had. He knew he would have to go, he was even curious about it. He decided he would study very hard so that he would be able to hold his own in Hogwarts.

After this he left Gringotts with a promise to visit soon. He first went to 'Thomas's Magical Trunks' to purchase a trunk strong enough to hold a lot of books. There he asked the shopkeeper Thomas for his best trunks. Thomas though amused showed him his best lot. But Harry didn't like those very much. They only had a few compartments with a bedroom, a kitchen etc. But he wanted something bigger. Since his scar had nearly faded due to the removal of the horcrux he didn't have to worry about recognition.

" Sir, I don't like any of these very much. Can you make one for me?" he asked.

" Of course I can. But what do you need it for young lad?" the shopkeeper asked

Knowing that he had to lie he said," I want to give a gift to my older brother who is going to another country for his job" he said giving the shopkeeper a puppy dog look and a beautiful cute smile.

When the shopkeeper asked him what he wanted in the trunk he replied," The trunk should be a beutiful wooden colour. It should have a five bedroom apartment with a kitchen, a big library where time is a day inside to a minute outside, a dueling room, a joggind and exercising ground, a big wardrobe and at last a compartment of a single trunk to keep school things and a few clothes. I also want the trunk to be able to shrink and resize at voice command. Put alot of protections charms on it."

He paid him using a credit card from Gringotts given to him by the goblins and the shopkeeper assured him the trunk would be ready in an hour.

He then headed to the bookstore. He had gotten a lot of of books from his various accounts and the goblins had given him a lot of their rare books at a discount rate of 2 galleons each book. But he still needed his schoolbooks and a few others on that subject.

In the bookstore, Harry bought books for nearly all the subjects his school was offering ( he found all subjects very intresting and besides it would be very easy for him to balance everything ), books on being a metamorphagus, natural healer, and a few of his other abilities and extra books on each of his subjects. He had the books shrunk and carried them in his pocket. After that he bought his cauldron and other things on his list and other intresting potion ingredients from the apothecary.

He then went toba clothing store where he bought a whole new wardrobe, a very big one for himself including expensive robes worn by purebloods. The women there cooed as he looked very handsome.After that he went to the pet store. The shopkeeper asked him to browse around to find a pet when suddenly he felt a pull towards a corner. There four big white eggs were lying.

"What are these?" he asked curiously to the shopkeeper lady. She looked from him to the eggs in shock and said, " I had found them a few days ago.They are familiar eggs.I don't know what kind as they will hatch only when they find a master. Do you feel a pull towards them.?" When he replied inpositive she said,"Then they are yours. They will listen to no other. He also bought a beautiful snow white owl alongwith the eggs whom he called Ella. After that he brought the trunk having shrunk it.

He was just exploring the alley to bid his time as there were still fifteen minutes left when he saw a wand shop. Curious he went inside and was looking around when someone stopped him.

"What are you doing here child? You are too young to buy a wand" asked a lady who had stoped him.

"I was just looking around mam. This is tbe first time I have seen a wand shop. I am an orphan halfblood you see." he replied innocently.

"A halfblood you say. Are you coming to the A merican School of Magic then?" she asked.

"Yes mam I am. I am very exited. But why did you say coming...?"

"I am a teacher there. I teach mathematics and arithmancy and ancient runes." she told him.

"Why am I not allowed to buy a wand?" he asked curiously eager to know the answer.

The teacher chuckled and replied," It isn't not allowed, if a wand chooses you no one can take it away unless you dosomething wrong. But you are still a child. Just like your body is developing, your magical core is too. It keeps fluctuating and growing and shrinking and growing again all the time. Unless your core has stabilised how can you chose a wand. To chose a wand which has a core in it like phoenix feather, dragon heartstring etc you need a stabilized core. When youhave that you can have a wand."

"What if I find it now?" he had a good feeling he would.

"Then you can buy it. No one will stop you" said the shopkeeper who was listening to their conversation.

"I want to try". The adults chuckled. This was not new. All children thought that.

But to humour the child the shopkeeper brought out a few wands.

But Harry interrupted. He could feel an energy calling to him, pulsing ,from the back of the shop. "Can you get me the wand you keeo in your attic. I can feel its magic?" he asked politely but a little impatiently. The shopkeeper was shocked. There was only one wand in the attic. It had been in his family for ten centuries as it had not found its master. Exited he ran to the attic and brought out a box. When he opened it, Harry and the teacher both gasped. The wand was beautiful. "It is made of wood of a unknown tree but what is astonishing is that the wand dosen't have one core but seven- hair from two different phoenixes, basilisk venom, a griffin's hair, a thestrsl hair , a unicorn hair, a dragon heartstring all of it soaked in the same two phoenix's tears."

"What" the teacher exclaimed.

Harry was mesmerised with it.His hand automatically reached for it and he picked it up. He felt a jolt of energy flow through him as wind began to blow. Both the adults watched with shock the display of power. When he lloked at them with a hesitant smile and asked," So can I keep it" in a small voice afraid of hearing no." Of course, its yours" both aduts said simultaneously.

"This changes everything. You will have to be taught how to use a wand. What is your name young man? I need to tell the the other teachers to form a different schedule for you. What extra subjects have you chosen?" Professor Annastarted saying

" My name is Harry Grant mam. As for subjects I am interested in all of them so I am taking all the extra subjects." he replied.

She just nodded her head,"I am Professor Anna. Anyway we will meet soon young man.I have to go now"

Harry paid the shopkeeper a lot of money and started towards The Firedragon to wait for Vera.

When Vera saw him she was astonished at the change in his appearance. Harry just told her he had a glamour potion in him whose antidote he took. But he told her truthfully about the happenings in the wand shop. Vera was shocked," You do know that you are the first five year old child to get a wand don't you".

"Yes Professor Anna told me. She's nice.I like her." he said enthusiastically.

"Aww does little Harry have a crush on his professor" she teased.

Harry's answering deep blush and a shout of 'No' was all the answer she needed.

"Anyway let me put a glamour charm on you. We can't let your matron very well see you like this can we Harry" and saying so she raised her wand but stopped in shock as Harry changed before her eyes to look like how he was before. Harry signed as he knew he would have to explain that he was a metamorphagus. It had been surprisingly easy to change his hair or eye colour and with a little help from the goblins he had learned how to subtly change his features even height and weight to become a completely new person.

000000000000000000000000000000000

After explaining about his ability and inquiring about the health of Vera's father, she drpped him off back at the orphanage. As Harry walked he remembered what he had found out. The person who had declared him as heir of house Black was not Sirius Black but Sirius's grandfather Arcturus Black who was good friends with Harry's grandfather Charles Black. He had known Sirius would take the family name through mud and as Sirius was too old to be taught he was in a fix. He hadn't even birthed a child who could be taught so he had made Harry his heir as he had heard from Charles how much he regreted pampering James, his son. So Arcturus had made him promise that he would not let his grandson go to waste but alas Charles had died even before Arcturus. Harry had vowed when he found this out that he would make his grandfather Charles and Arcturus Black proud.

He had decided to write a letter to Arcturus Black when he heard he was still alive to ask for his guidance. He also decided to write a letter to Healer Greengrass who he heard was the only natural healer still in this world to learn from him as much as he could about his ability.He was also going to write to Dr. Levaene who was the only known living parselmouth to teach him about prselmagic. He had decided he would send the letters in his real name as he was a Head now but request them to keep it a secret. His bouts of accidental magic had increased the past months, he had them a lot of times even in the room in Gringotts. The goblins could only suggest he get a good control over his magic. His first language was

parseltou gue due to being a parselmouth and so when he thought in parseltounge the bouts of magic would be stronger. The goblins advised he get in touch with Dr. Levaene and Healer Greengrass as soon as possible and he was going to do just that.

After he reached his room he put some of his newly purchased muggle clothes in the closet while the majority remained in the trunk. He did not want anyone to know he had a lot of money. He would live here for at least another five years till he started Hogwarts.

After eating lunch and getting freshed up he took out parchment and started writing the letters. He checked nearly fifteen times to make sure he hadn't written anything offensive. It wouldn't do to have them say no because they didn't like hus letter. He wrote the letter as nicely as a five year old could andsent all three of them with Ella who looked exited to deliver them. He then resized his trunk, opened the library compartment and arranged all the books he had. The figure went in thousands. After that he took the books recommended for muggleborns and started reading them. In only a month he would be getting picked up by Vera to apparate him to the school as all muggleborns were.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Lord Arcturus Black was sitting in the garden thinking morose thoughts about how his entire family was either dead or deranged and locked in Azkaban. He was a revered potions master. He had always wanted to pass his vast knowledge of potions to his children. None of them had been interested so he had waited for his grandchildren to be born so he could teach at least them. Even they turned out to be bad eggs. His only great grandchild Draco Malfoy too was turning exactly like his father, a pompous snob. The boy needed a few real friends to ground him. Unfortunately no good bright children had been produced.

Suddenly his attention wasdrawn towards a snow white owl flying towards him. He was confused. No one sent him letters. The owl although had three leters beckoned him to take a specific one and flew off as soon as he took it.

He read and reread the letter. He couldn't believe his eyes. Harry Potter had written to him and asked for guidance to teach him about the purebloods and he knew about being his heir. For first time in a long time he felt hopeful and happy. The boy sounded so polite yet firm in his letter. If he was anything like this in reality then he was perfect. Not to mention he was just a babe of five so he could be taught easily. He felt exited to meet his other great grandchild( technically he was ). He wrote a letter in reply an sent it off with his own owl and went to start packing nearly all his belongings. It looked like he would be living in America for a while.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Healer Greengrass was sitting in his cabin in St Mungos thinking about how lucky his brother was. He may be older one and head of the house but it was his brother who was lucky. He had a beautiful wife whom he loved and two equally beatiful little daughters. Sometimes he felt so alone. Of course his brother and his family were always there for him but he had always wished to have someone like him, a natural healer. As he grew more and more older he wished for someone to pass his knowledge to.

Well it was his lucky day. Looks like god listened to him.

He opened the window when he heard an owl. At first he thought it must be from his brother but the owl wasn't his. The owl delivered the letter and flew off. He opened it and read. He couldn't believe it.A natural healer! The boy who lived! He felt very exited.There was no way in hell he was losing this opportunity to teach. Looks like he will be taking afew years tranfer toAmerican branch of St Mungos.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Dr. Levaene was sitting in his study reading letters from his great grandchildren describing about their holidays. He loved them all dearly but sometimes he wished at least one of his children or grandchilren or great grandchildren had inherited his gift of parseltounge. He had been so enthusiastic in his youth and had collected a lot of knowledge about it.

Contrary to belief all persons with vast knowledge do not wish to keep it hidden, some wish to teach it. But he had searched far and wide for someone to teach his knowledge. The only other parselmouth he heard of was Lord Voldemort and he would be damned before he taught him even an inch of his knowledge.

He heard an owl pecking at his window. He contemplated burning the letter after the owl flew off. He got a lot of letters to teach. But something told him to read it. He opened it and started reading. After reading he felt so relieved he hadn't burned it. He felt ecstatic enough to make the letter into a frame. Looks like his wish was granted.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Here Harry was worried if they would accept. He didn't know that they had already accepted and he needn't worry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Note** \- **Chapter 5 has been updated. The magical alley in America is called Liberty Lane.**

The next day Harry woke up early and went for a run outside. He was wearing his new exercise clothes. He had decided he would train himself in swordfighting and martial arts. After all, you can't always depend on magic.

After a nice breakfast he was sitting reading a pamphlet about the school and its rules, when he heard a pecking noise. Turning his head he saw Ella had returned. He opened the window to let her in when suddenly three more owls swooped in. Each had a letter. As he read each of them he felt elated and excited. All his three new tutors had accepted. But for them to make accomodations to teach him he had to tell them where the school was.

He checked the pamphlet and read the school was in Texas somwhere near San Antonio. From the picture of the school he was able to know that the main teaching is done in a building which was built sometine in the 1600s. The building was surrounded by other buildings that looked like modern day flats where the children boarded for the year. The school was on the edge of a pine forest and on its other side lay a vast desert. He wrote the details and sent the letters with the respective owls.

According to the pamphlet, younger students were taken on trips to different cities in Texas. Since the school was not able to have magical creatures for teaching like dragons and unicorns, the students were taken for trips to Romania which had a dragon reserve and Transylvania which had a reserve for nearly all magical animals excluding dragons.

Since the school was in Texas Harry figured he could take a train from New York to San Antonio which would be nearly a day long but he couldn't always have someone to apparate him to the school.

Harry would be leaving for school on 16 August. On his birthday on 31st July he received presents from his new tutors with whom he had kept a continuous correspondence. They knew quite well about him to know he would love books so all three had sent him some. Lord Arcturus Black or Great grandfather as he insisted Harry call him that had sent him some very rare Black family books on dark arts and potions alongwith some expensive robes. Lord Greengrass had sent him some books for beginner natural healers and dragonhide boots. Dr.Levaene had sent him books on Parselmagic and some basic but intresting books on simple runes and how to use them alongwith a nice wand holster with an intricate design.

That afternoon Harry then went to the biggest mall in Boston and bought many stylish and designer muggle clothes and any other accessories like watches and sunglasses for himself. He also bought a laptop, a tablet, a mobile phone, a camera, a few pen drives and hard disks from an electronics shop. He had read about runes that allowed muggle devices to work without interference from magic. As soon as he was in school and allowed to do magic he would put runes on his devices and cast a spell on himself to remove 'the trace'. He had known about it from a letter from great grandfather. He also bought a schoolbag.

The remaining days Harry read through all his first year books. On the morning of 16th August, at sharp 8:30, Vera was back to take Harry to his school. Thos time they were going by portkey she had said. She then pulled a brooch out of her pocket and asked him to touch it and hold on. At 8:35 they landed on their backs in front of the school or just Harry did. She left him with a group of kids his age and went back. Harry had never been allowed to have friends and so now he didn't feel like opening himself to anyone so he had a feeling he wouldn't be making any fast friends. He was anxious to get to his room as he could feel that the familiar eggs were soon going to hatch. The school had been informed about them. A teacher took them to their dormitories. Harry was given a single room because of his familiars. It was smaller than his room in the orphanage but he had to make do with it. The younger students were not going to be sorted in any house as there were not many of them. Harry discovered there were only ten muggleborns although there were nearly a hundred every year.

He arranged everything in his room and placed the eggs on the ground and sat cross legged in front of them barely able to control his excitement.Then finally two of the eggs began to crack and out came two baby phoenixs. What amazed Harry was that one was a fire phoenix and a male while the other was an ice phoenix and a female. He named her Tamara which meant 'palm tree' in Hebrew and since palm tree was a symbol of beauty he found it perfect. As for the fire phoenix he named him Ignacius. They both were very tiny. Harry cuddled them to himself. He was already feeling so protective of them. Then he noticed the third egg had begun to crack. Out of it was born a little basilisk. Harry stared at the little one. She was a very rare species. They grew to nearly 7 feet and very thick but in times of danger they were able to take the form of a real basilisk complete with the deadly eyes. But even in their normal form they were very deadly. He named the little serpent Pearl as she had a pearl shaped sign on her head. Out of the fourth egg was born a magical wolf pup. He was so small Harry first thought that a ball of fur had come out of the egg. He was named Valerius or Val for short. All the animals cuddled to Harry and each other. He could already see a bond forming between him and all of them and theirs to each other.

000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Note : I am not going in detail about Harry's five years here. Instead I am going to summarise it very quickly and skip to the part where he turns eleven and gets his Hogwarts letter**.

.000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry lay on his bed in the orphanage. He was thinking about his life in the last five years and he realized how far he had come. He was once an abused, frigtened little child and now, now he was a mature boy able to differentiate between good and bad and well prepared for what was to come ahead. His years at the school had passed wonderfully.

He had lived as Harry Grant, a normal boy without any worries. He had learned and experienced so many new things. The trips to different places in Texas, to Romania and Transylvania, his classes in school where he had learnt (as he had a wand)transfiguration, potions, charms, astronomy, ancient runes, ettiquette classes, flying lessons, defence against the dark arts, french, latin, german, spanish, hebrew, gaelic, egyptian, greek, mermish, fairy, elven, goobledegook, alchemy, wand making, broom makind, jewellery designing, wood works, carving, drawing, painting, warding, musical instruments which were piano, harp and guitar. From all these he had learned and enjoyed so much. The teachers had been very impressed and astonished by him. He was nearly in what the others would call OWL level in every subject. He had also apprenticed under Dr.Levaene and Lord Greengrass for five years till they had nothing to teach him. Though he was not an apprentice anymore they were still going to keep contact through letters and meet occassionally. They would all be in England afterall. He had learnt dark and grey magic from them and his great grandfather. His great grandfather had also brought out and shaped his inner potioneer wonderfully. He had been ecstatic to pass down his knowledge to Harry. He had learnt in depth about parselrunes and parselmagic. He was also a very adept healer, not as powerful as Lord Greengrass but he had told Harry that he would surpass even him very soon. He was a very good occlumens and legimens and he had worked hard to understand and be able to use his gift of mage sense, aura sight, metamorphagi. He was able to shift into his animagus forms of a raven, a lion and a basilisk. He was unaware if he had anymore.

But now he was going to be Haraldr Xanthus Potter. Yes his name was Haraldr Xanthus Potter not Harry James Potter. Names were a powerful thing as his mother knew so everyone was told a different one. Apparently his mother had loved Norwegian and Greek names. At first he had been a little uncomfortable but then had come to love it realizing that his mother had given him a unique name instead of a common one like Harry. Now he simply loved his new name. Another thing was that this was all done by his mother, the goblins had told Harry.

But where were we? Ah yes, now he was going to be Haraldr Xanthus Potter, who was going to have to rescue his godfather from Azkaban. Surprisingly he felt no guilt at being late to save him. Somewhere inside he blamed the man for his abusive time with the Dursleys.

He signed and looked at the cupboard where everything sat packed. He had made up a story of having found a relative to Miss Milly and used a little magic to persuade her. Then he would head to London by using an international portkey sent by his great grandfather and go straight to the Black Manor.

All his familiars were sitting on the bed surrounding him with Ella in her cage. It was only because he had expanded the bed that all of them were able to lie down on the same bed. They had all grown big, although Pearl and Valerious not to their full size. He had insisted placing them in the apartment compartment in his trunk so they would be comfortable but they stubbornly refused to leave him tonight. After all he was turning eleven in two minutes. At midnight as the clock struck twelve, all of them began hugging him, Ignacius and Tamara trilled and the beautiful calming sound of the phoniexs made him happy. Pearl lay wrapped around his neck and her cool body around him calmed him. Valerious snuggled into his side and his warmth surrounded him. With all of them beside him, he felt loved.

The next morning, he prepared a tasty breakfast for himself in the apartment and after a nice long bath in the luxurious bathroom of the apartment started checking if he packed everything. He heard a peck on the window and opened it to let three owls in. His tutors had sent him presents. Harry had been right. He hadn't made friends with anyone. They had all been just classmates. His familiars had been enough for him. He opened the presents and loved what they had sent him.

Harry put them in the special compartment of his trunk where his most precious treasures lay. But among them was something very cherished by Harry. When the class had been taken to Transylvania, they were also taken to the magical district there. While exploring Harry had found an antiques shop with an ancient looking wizard. Something had called to him there. When he turned to see what it was, he found out that it was a set of two swords, six knives and a bow with a quiver of arrows that would never be empty. He had immediately fallen in love with it. It had the same pull to him as his wand. Even the shopkeeper hadn't known what they were made of and where they came from. All of them were able to turn into a single bracelet and when in need, Harry only needed to concentrate and they would turn back as swords strapped to his back with a quiver, six knives strapped to ankles and knees with a bow in hand. The arrows as he wished could turn to simple ones, arrows that would cause a small explosion, those with big explosion and few with poison.

Harry took all his belongings, looked one last time at the orphanage and portkeyed to London, England three miles away from the Black Manor. He started walking towards it thinking about the Hogwarts that had arrived this morning. All the people of England were going to be in for a shock. They sold photos of him with a scar on his forehead, black hair, green eyes covered because of ugly round spectacles. They expected him to be a copy of James Potter with avada kedavra green eyes. He looked nothing like him.

Haraldr had long black hair full of blond strips (which people mistook as highlights) which he wore in a low ponytail in a stylish way. They were natural not painted. He had high cheekbones, a straight nose and soft pink lips. His skin had turned a nice bronze because of living in Texas and Harry wished it would stay like that. His eyes were not avada kedavra green. No, they were emerald green with many strips of a beautiful ice blue in them. They were captivating. He was five feet five inches already. He was lean with a body of a warrior as his martial arts teacher liked to call it. He had learnt sword fighting, archery, and krav maga alongwith mixed martial arts. He was a very able fighter.Over the years Harry had learnt not to deny himself of clothes. He had needed to buy every year as he grew very quickly.

He reached the manor where his great grandfather looked like he had been waiting for him. Oops

"There you are boy. Taking a nice long stroll were you." he asked glaring at him.

"Sorry great grandfather. Got lost in thoughts" he apologised.

Arcturus huffed and guided him. Harry was awed to see the manor. It was beautiful. Arcturus showed him the room he would be living in and asked him to call Natty the house elf if he needed something. He also told him to come downstairs soon as he wanted to talk about something with Harry.

As Harty arranged his things, he contemplated why Sirius Black left his family. They may have been death eaters but great grandfather was wonderful. How could anyone hurt him like that? He would never be able to leave his great grandfather or his heritage.

After he arrived downstairs, Arcturus asked him to sit and said," Now, Harry, you are eleven years old, old enough to attend Wizengamot meetings. I want to take you to them so you can have experience. If you find it tiring you will go only during your holidays but if you like it I will get permission for you to be able to attend them all. Heirs are allowed as long as they are with the lord or lady of the house. What do you say?"

Harry excitedly repeated," I would love to great grandfather. You have taught me all about it but I want to experience for myself."

Arcturus looked proudly at his heir and said," Another thing is about the Potter Manors and other properties and castles of the other houses you have. It is time for you to take control of them. I found out you own total five hundred house elves and I want you to take one to Hogwarts with you as is allowed to purebloods to help and serve you."

"Alright great grandfather. I will talk to one of the elves."

They then discussed his classes at Hogwarts." I will write a letter to Professor Snape, the Potions Master about you being ahead and to let you brew advance sixth year potions. He will have to if I tell him. Take the letter to him as soon as you reach Hogwarts. What do you want to do about the other subjects?"

his great grandfather asked.

" I think I will wait for the other subjects and discuss it with my head of the house. What do you think?" Harry asked

" Alright as you wish. Now which house are you going to be in? Somehow I doubt you will be in Griffindor and Hufflepuff is also not the answer although you are the founder's heir." Arcturus asked

" I think I will go in Ravenclaw. Dumbledore will already be suspicious as I had disappeared so if I get sorted in Slytherin there is no way I will have peace." he answered.

" And what about you being a lord to other houses. Do you wish to reveal that?" Arcturus asked.

" I don't know. What do you think I shoul do sin-seanathair?" he asked

He called Arcturus sin-seanathair as it meant great grandfather in irish and it made him feel more closer to him.

Arcturus smiled at the boy fondly and said," I think you should reveal yourself as heir to all those houses not the lord as it will keep people in the dark but also give you a little power over the Wizengamot. The meeting is a few days after you start Hogwarts."

" Alright we will do that then."

" Do you need to buy anything? For Hogwarts I mean."

" I need to buy parchment and quills and potion ingredients and certain other things. Not much though. I already have the first year books although with rough work and notes. "

" Well you can buy it in Diagon Alley. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No thats alright. I will manage."

Ready to go back he realized something and turned to ask it." Sin-seanathair, will we broach the topic of Sirius in this Wizengamot meeting?"

Arcturus winced. The topic of his grandson was a sore spot. "We will as it will take who knows how long in the proceedings."

Harry nodded and went to his room to get ready to visit Diagon Alley.

Harry emerged through the fireplace in Leaky Cauldron in a fake metamorphed form so as not to let his presence be known.After buying the neccessary things in Diagon Alley he started towards Knocturn Alley. His sin-seanathair had told him about Borgin and Burkes which had many books on dark arts and parselmagic. Though not easily he managed to buy nearly all the books on parselmagic some of them very rare and returned home. It felt like eternity till he would go to Hogwarts.

000000000000000000000000000000000

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore was sitting excited for the day when Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. He knew that Harry wouldn't have known about magic not with all the blocks he had put on him. He hadn't been able to find his address on the letter so he assumed the boy lived on the streets. He didn't know it was because of intricately woven wards around Harry. All pieces had been set. The philosophers stone was in the school to lure Voldemort in, the Weasleys were notified to be on the station shouting about muggles to attract Harry, Ronald had been ordered to befriend him. Since Ginny Weasley would join next year someone else needed to keep the boy in check. So he had signed another marriage contract of Harry with a muggleborn witch Hermione Granger whose parents were easy to convince by telling them about the rejudice in the wizarding world and how happy there daughter would be if she married a soon to be lord. The young muggleborn too had been easy to convince. Now what was needed was for the boy to come toHogwarts. This time he would properly place tracking charms on him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Note : " **_Parseltoungue and familiar talk"_

Harry was a little nervous. He knew all that was taught to the first years, no that was not what troubled him. He was an heir to the house of Black and his sin-seanathair expected him to behave like it. By making friends and connections with other heirs of pureblood houses.

He had had no friends over the years, his familiars had been his only companions. So it was natural for him to hesitate to make friends.

" _What troubles you master?"_ Pearl asked as she slithered around him.

" _I am just worried about Hogwarts. What if I don't make friends? Or what if I screw up everything I have worked for? I don't want to have anyone manipulate my life again. And there I will be under Dumbledore's nose all the time."_ he said pouring out all his worries.

" _Worrying like this is unbecoming of you. Where is our strong, confident master? You shouldn't worry so much. Your sin-seanathair will take care of everything and we are here too."_ trilled Ignacius from his ruby encrusted gold perch.

" _But that is not what really troubles you, is it? Tell us. Will you not talk about it with us?"_ asked Valerious.

" _The truth is just thinking about that old coot, I remember my earlier life. Because of my photographic memory I can't forget about it. It comes back to haunt me_ " Harry confessed.

" _They are your old demons. I doubt you will be able to get over it completely unless you see there dead bodies. The only thing that you can do is trust yourself and talk to us, we are always here for you."_ Tamara trilled to him.

Harry smiled at them. He had not wanted to worry them. They worried too much. He remembered the incident three years ago which had triggered their overprotectiveness.

000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Three years ago**

Harry always kept to himself not really mixing with the other children. He was reading his own book when a football hit him.

" Pass us the ball, idiot." one of the big boys shouted. Harry passed it to them and was going back to reading when the boy again shouted, " You think you are too good to play with us, do you?"

" I don't like to play football. It has nothing to do with you. I don't even know you." Harry said knowing this boy was a known bully who liked to pick fights with his gang and beat others up.

" Oh yeah, do you think I am an idiot. I will show you football." Saying so all the boys started hitting him with the footballs kept nearby. Unfortunately for Harry, he was reminded of the way Dudley used to beat him up.

What he didn't know was that his familiars had felt his fear and panicked. The next thing he knew he woke up in the hospital where he was informed that he had frozen the whole field in his fear and his familiars who had been very angry had taken it upon themselves to punish the bullies.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry's ice powers were another of his anomalies. They were something he couldn't control. When his tutors had tried to help him control them he would accidentally freeze them. None of his teachers or tutors knew what to do as they had no idea about someone with such a strong affinity of elemental magic.

So ,Harry had learned meditation to try and keep his emotions in control. His powers didn't frighten him like they would to others, no they intrigued him. He was fascinated by them.

Another thing was that he could see magic. His mage sense was different and more powerful than others or so his teachers had told him when he described how he saw magic. He found that when he concentrated it appeared as a web of threads that he could weave. He had weaved and experimented but he knew there was far more to it than what he knew. He knew that there must be someone like him, he couldn't be the only one with such powers. Unfortunately for him, only that person could teach him completely.

Today was the day Harry went to Hogwarts. He was wearing beautiful expensive royal blue robes with dark black trousers and a snug fitting blue shirt underneath. He also wore his hippogriff-hide boots. His hair was in a low ponytail with no hair out of place. He wore his Potter and Black heir rings on his right hand. All in all he looked like a perfect pureblood.

He and Arcturus had flooed to Platform Nine and Three Quarters at Kings Cross station in London. Before letting him go, Arcturus reminded him, "Remember your lessons son and make me proud. Don't be afraid. Understand?"

" Yes sin-seanathair. I will make you proud. Don't worry." he reassured.

" And don't forget to write to me. I want a letter at least every week although I won't object if you send it everyday too." Arcturus said giving a rare smile.

" I didn't know you would miss me that much. But I will send one every three days for your sake." he said cheekily.

" You little brat. Get going now." Arcturus said lightly cuffing him on his head.

Harry smiled and started toward the train. As he put his foot on the first step he stopped and looked back at Arcturus and said," Screw ettiquette" and ran back. He hugged him quickly and ran inside. Arcturus just smiled fondly and flooed back home. The little boy had taken over his heart.

Harry found a compartment and sat down. He enlarged his trunk and took out a few books for himself to read, locked it and then sat down to read. He could hear the other children chattering due to his enhanced senses as a lion.

This was another thing he found weird. He was able to use his enhanced senses as a lion, basilisk and raven even while he was human. He had heard it was hard to do for beginners but adults acquired it after transforming for years.

He heard the train whistle and start to move. He felt amused seeing all the teary eyed parents waving furiously as the train left the station.

He had settled in completely when suddenly the compartment door slid open. A pudgy fat boy looked towards him and apologized in a little voice," Sorry, I didn't know anyone was here or I would have knocked. Can I sit here?"

"Sure, settle yourself right in." Haraldr said.

" I am Neville Longbottom." he said sitting on the opposite side after putting his trunk down.

Haraldr saw this as a good opportunity. He knew about the alliance between the Longbottom and Potter families.

" Nice to meet you Neville. I am Harry Potter." he said.

Neville's eyes widened to a comical size and he sputtered," You're Harry Potter. But but you don't look like him."

Harry grimaced. What were pureblood children taught nowadays? First the boy wears such simple robes not fit for his station as an heir and now he talks with little to no subtlety. And the boy believed nonsense too.

"Those pictures in the newspapers and magazines are fake. I have no idea who designed them, but I do not look so horrible." he told Neville in a calm voice.

"Oh, I am sorry, its just very unexpected" Neville apologized.

Haraldr smiled," No worries Neville but please don't assume things about me from now onwards. Ask me but don't assume it."

Neville nodded and smiled knowing he was forgiven. Haraldr was returning to his book when he saw Nevile tense.

" Oh no, I lost Trevor again." he exclaimed in a panicked voice.

" Calm down Neville. Whose Trevor? Maybe I would be able to help you." Haraldr asked knowing full well he could.

" Trevor is my toad. I am always losing him. I had a good grip on him but now I don't even remember losing him." he confessed eyes filling with tears.

Haraldr saw him get teary eyed and knew he had to act fast. "Don't worry, we can just summon him." saying so he took out his wand and said," Accio Trevor, the toad." A toad zoomed in the compartment after five seconds and Neville caught him.

" Thank you so much Harry. But how do you know how to do magic?" he asked curiously.

Haraldr knew this boy could be trusted, his aura said so. So he decide there was no harm in telling the boy.

" I attended The American School of Magic since I was five so I knew a lot of spells, so when I bought a wand this month I practised a few spells." he said lying partially.

" That must have been so exciting. I only know herbology and thats because I love plants. My grandmother and Uncle Algie were worried that I would be a squib so they were ecstatic when I got my Hogwarts letter." Neville told him.

" I could teach you a few spells if you want." Haraldr offered.

" Really woud you? I would love to." saying so Neville reached for his wand but yelped and cradled his right hand.

Haraldr saw a big black bruise on his hand and knew it must be very painful.

"What happened? Where did you get that briuse. It looks very painful." he asked

" It is. I got yesterday when I fell down the stairs." Neville said.

" I can heal it for you." Haraldr offered

" But how. Aren't healing spells fifth year material." he asked grimacing in pain.

"I am not going to use simple healing spell. I am a Parselmouth and I will use Parselmagic to heal you." he said carefully, waiting for his reaction.

"A pareselmouth! " Neville exclaimed.

" Yes I am a parselmouth. But I am also your friend aren't I Neville? Don't you trust me?" Haraldr asked.

"Friend! Of course you are my friend and I trust you" Neville said happy about having a friend.

Haraldr then delicately took his hand and cradled it between both of his and said," _wound, heal"_ and let Neville's magic gather there. Neville gasped at his hissing as the pain went away and his bruise healed completely.

A little time passed and as they started talking Haraldr realized he liked Neville more and more as he became comfortable and a little more confident.

The compartment door slid open and Haraldr saw three boys. It was obvious they were purebloods from their stance and clothes. One was a platinum blond and looked like the leader while the other two had a dumb look on their faces.

" I am Draco Malfoy. Who are you? " he said pompously and Haraldr immediately disliked him but refrained from doing anything to insult him as he was the Malfoy heir. Not that it mattered, the Malfoys were nothing compared to Potter and Black families.

"Greetings, Heir Malfoy. I am Harry Potter, and this is Heir Longbottom." he said formally so as to ensure that they did not mess with them. But apparently the Malfoy heir was not taught and said," So you are Harry Potter... Come with us. You will find out soon that some families are better than the others. I can help you there." This was a direct insult to Neville

Haraldr wanted to gape at his foolishness but instead said in a dangerous voice, "You do know that you just insulted a pureblood heir and not just anyone but one who has a long standing alliance with the House of Potter, right?"

Apparently realizing his mistake Malfoy's eyes widened and he paled knowing that this could have disastrous results. He quickly apologized and scampered out with his buffoons.

Neville looked at Haraldr with something akin to worship and asked," How did you do that? He is always taunting me at functions and I was unable to do anything."

" Hmmm,No offence but did you not have classes about pureblood ettiquette and such things. It even helps in improving your confidence."

Neville blushed and said," My grandmother said that those classes were for people who discriminated between purebloods and muggleborns. So I didn't attend them."

" Alright then, I will just have to teach you all about it. It is not just about ettiquette you know. It teaches you how to present yourself at social functions, your responsiblities as an heir and a head of the house and a little about how to manage your finances." Haraldr explained.

"Well my grandmother was not an heir so she didn't attend them nor did my father who is the head." Neville's face grew sad as he talked about his father.

Haraldr kicked himself mentally. Of course he would be sad. He had read about how the Longbottoms had been tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange in old newspapers.

To lift up his spirits Haraldr talked to him about the different plants he knew. It had the desired effect. Neville immediately brightened and talked about the plants in his greenhouse.

As they were talking, they were interrupted by the compartment door being slid open by a red haired freckled boy. " Have you seen Harry Potter?" the boy asked rather rudely. Haraldr had the urge to throw him out but he composed himself and said," I am Harry Potter. Who are you?"

"I am Ron, Ron Weasley. I was searching for you. Come on Harry, you don't have to sit with the squib anymore. You can sit with me and my brothers and friends." the boy said pompously.

Haraldr couldn't believe the nerve. How dare he insult Neville? Who did he think he was to tell him what to do?

"How dare you call Neville squib? Are you an idiot? He is going to Hogwarts, obviously he is not a squib. And who the hell are you to tell me what to do? I am not coming with you. Now get out!" Haraldr snarled.

Weasley stepped back but said," You are Harry Potter and I am a Weasley. Of course you are supposed to be my friend. The Weasleys are a light family and so you being you are supposed to be our friend." he said rather pompously.

Now Harry had had enough. He snarled in a deadly voice," Get out Weasley or I will make you and beleive me when I say you won't like it."

Ron saw his angry face and was so frightened that he stumbled upon himself when he ran out.

"Are all the people going to be like this in the wizarding world?" he asked a very amused Neville.

" The Weasleys are big supporters of Albus Dumbledore who is the icon of light , the leader of the light. That is why he did this. As for others, yes, people are going to be like this. Its not me but the people have already decided that you will be an auror when you grow up, marry a girl from a light family and have lots of brave children." Neville told him seriously.

Haraldr was disgusted. What the hell was wrong with everyone? All people were telling him what he was 'supposed' to do. It was his life, he would live it however he wanted. He would put a stop to these rumors very soon, he decided.

An hour later as they would soon be reaching Hogwarts in half an hour, both of them changed into their robes. As they were sitting after changing, the door slid open and they saw a bushy haired brunette step in. Haraldr signed. What was it with people barging in?

" You should learn to knock. Didn't your parents teach you to knock before entering someone elses room or in this case compartment" He asked calmly.

" I am sorry for that but I was informing everyone that we would soon be reaching Hogwarts so they should change in their robes. There's nothing wrong with that." she said rather conceitedly.

"Not another one" Haraldr thought.

"Well anyway, I am Hermione Granger. I just found out two months ago that I was a witch you see. I have read all our books and some extras. I just hope it will be enough for now." she rambled.

Haraldr could see Neville gaping.

"What are you waiting for? Won't you introduce yourself? Now thats rude." she said pointedly to Haraldr.

"I am Neville Longbottom" Neville introduced himself.

"And I am Harry Potter." Haraldr said, a little wary of what her reaction would be.

Hermione's eyes widened and she giggled, "Well why didn't you say so silly. I was waiting for you to come to me. Its not right to keep your bethroted waiting like this."

"What bethroted? What are you talking about? I am not bethroted to anyone." Haraldr said shocked at what she said. He was not expecting this.

"Yes you are. Your magical guardian, Headmaster Dumbledore made a marriage contract for us. He was worried you would be a prankster like your father and need someone to keep you in line and help you with your studies so you don't fail." she said as if it explained everything and sat very near to Haraldr and started giggling.

" I don't need anyone to help me in studies or keep me in line. I have no idea what you are talking about but I am not bethroted to anyone especially to you. Now get out." he said trying to control his anger.

She looked at him angrily and started spouting things about how he was being disrespectful to Dumbledore but Neville interrupted her seeing the anger on Haraldr's face.

" Just go will you? This is our compartment"

She stomped out closing the door with a loud thud.

Haraldr tried to calm himself. He couldn't belive it. The old coot had made two marriage contracts for him. Not that it would ever happen. He could as the head of house refuse it. He was after all heir only to house Black but the head of other eleven houses including Potter.

A little while later they reached Hogwarts and got out. At the station a giant man escorted all of them to a lake. Haraldr saw that the older students were going by carriages whereas the first years would go by boat. There were nearly fifty boats as there were nearly 250 first years.

" No more n four in a boat. Come on now get in, fast." the giant man shouted.

Haraldr and Neville got in with two girls who looked like twins. They introduced themselves as Padma and Parvati Patil.

When Haraldr introduced himself they started giggling after staring at him for a long time. What was it with girls and giggling?

As they neared they saw Hogwarts castle. It was huge and majestic and Haraldr could feel the magic around it. After getting out of the boats, they were taken up the marble staircase where the man knocked three times on the door. It opened and a strict looking witch came out.

"The first years Professor Mcgonagall." the man said

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take it from here." she said.

After he was gone, she looked towards them.

"Good evening students. Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Mcgonagall. Now, there are four houses in Hogwarts- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You will all be sorted in a house where the members of your house will become your family. Your misbehaviour will have you loose house points whereas your model behaviour will have you gain house points. Now get into a line and wait for me." she said after which she went in.

As she went in the children who had never seen a ghost screamed as a barrel of ghosts came and went inside the Great Hall.

After Professor Mcgonagall came out she led them in the hall where they all gasped at the size of it. Haraldr could see nearly a total of thousand students sitting at their respective house tables. The ceiling of Hogwarts was enchanted to look like the night sky and lots of candles hung in the air above them. He could hear Hermione Granger tell anyone who would listen about how she had read about how the ceiling had been enchanted.

They were made to stand near the head tables wher the teachers sat as a stool and a very dusty hat was brought.

Suddenly a rip came in the hat and it began to sing,

 ** _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_**

 ** _But don't judge on what you see,_**

 ** _I'll eat myself if you can find_**

 ** _A smarter hat than me._**

 ** _You can keep your bowlers black,_**

 ** _Your top hats sleek and tall,_**

 ** _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_**

 ** _And I can cap them all._**

 ** _There's nothing hidden in your head_**

 ** _The Sorting Hat can't see,_**

 ** _So try me on and I will tell you_**

 ** _Where you ought to be._**

 ** _You might belong inGryffindor,_**

 ** _Where dwell the brave at heart,_**

 ** _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_**

 ** _Set Gryffindors apart;_**

 ** _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_**

 ** _Where they are just and loyal,_**

 ** _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_**

 ** _And unafraid of toil;_**

 ** _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_**

 ** _If you've a ready mind,_**

 ** _Where those of wit and learning,_**

 ** _Will always find their kind;_**

 ** _Or perhaps inSlytherin_**

 ** _You'll make your real friends,_**

 ** _Those cunning folks use any means_**

 ** _To achieve their ends._**

 ** _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_**

 ** _And don't get in a flap!_**

 ** _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_**

 ** _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_**

" Now I will call each of your names after which you are to sit on the stool and let the Sorting Hat sort you." Professor Mcgonagall told them.

" Abott, Hannah" was called. She was a little freckled girl who was looking very nervous. She sat on the stool and the Hat was put on her head. Suddenly a rip came in the hat which took the shape of a mouth and shouted "HUFFLEPUFF". The students and teachers started clapping as she went and sat at the Hufflepuff table.

" Bones, Susan" became a HUFFLEPUFF. "Finch-Flentchy, Justin" became a HUFFLEPUFF. " Patil, Parvati" became a GRYFFINDOR. "Patil, Padma" became a RAVENCLAW. "Macmillian, Ernie" became a HUFFLEPUFF. " Boot, Terry" became a RAVENCLAW. "Malfoy, Draco" became a SLYTHERIN . "Crabbe, Vincent" became a SLYTHERIN. "Goyle, Gregory" became a SLYTHERI . "Weasley, Ron" became a GRIFFINDOR. "Granger, Hermione" became a GRYFFINDOR. "Thomas, Dean" became a GRYFFINDOR. "Greengrass, Daphne" became a SLYTHERIN. "Finnegan, Seamus" became a GRYFFINDOR and so on it went until "Potter, Harry" was called.

First there was only silence and then everyone began talking.

"Harry Potter"

"The Harry Potter " .

Haraldr went up and sat on the stool. As the Hat covered him, he could see everyone staring at him.

"Hmm, difficult, very difficult. Where to place you." Haraldr could hear the Hat musing. He sat quietly letting it do its work. "Would you remove your mental sheids so that I can sort you?" the hat asked. Haraldr hesitantly took the shields down. The hat started going through his head although he didn't feel anything. There was complete silence as fifteen minutes passed. Then suddenly the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW" .

The cheers from that house were loud as they shouted, " We got Potter". Haraldr looked towards the head table and he saw the headmaster who was barely trying to contain his ire. The Sorting Hat had told him that it had been ordered by Dumbledore to put Haraldr in Gryffindor. Not that it listened.

Neville was sorted to Hufflepuff and after the other remaining students were sorted , the headmaster stood and said, " First years welcome to Hogwarts. I have to make a few announcements. The Forbidden Forest is like always forbidden to the students. Also this year the third floor corridor is forbidden to everyone excluding those who wish to die a painful death. Now let the feast begin. I have just four words for you- Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, Tweak."

Suddenly the plates were filled with all imaginable tasty things.

While eating Haraldr's gaze fell on a crook nosed teacher who was looking at him with eyes full of hate and anger. When he asked who it was, he was told that it was Professor Snape. He was confused. Why would Proffessor Snape look at him with anger? He had done nothing to offend him. Right?

After eating a scrumptious dinner of roast and smashed potatoes, roasted and fried chicken, gravy and peas and a nice dessert of treacle tart, choclate cake, pudding and other yummy things, the prefectswere ordered to escort them to their respective common rooms.

The Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater led all the first year Ravenclaws to the second floor where their common rooms were located.

" The password is Emerald this week. Be sure to remember the password." Penelope told them. The Ravenclaw common room was decorated in beautiful shades of blue and bronze.

" Now all first years listen, blue and bronze are our house colours. There is a reason for that. The Gryffindor house colours, red and gold are connected to fire, the Slytherin colours, green and silver are connected to water, the Hufflepuff colours, yellow and black representing wheat and soil are connected to earth and the Ravenclaw colours blue and bronze are connected to air.

We have a big library here at Hogwarts but Ravenclaws have a separate library here in the common room which has some books from the Restricted section. The books are not to be harmed as they are very precious. You will be allowed to issue one book at a time.

The boys dormrooms are to the right and the girls to the left. There is a list here of the students alongwith their dormroom numbers. You are to go to the room that has the number as the list. Now come on get going."

All the students looked at the list and started towards their respective dorms. Haraldr was in dorm room no 12 with three others who were a first year like him and two fourth years.

Haraldr knew he would have to inform his head of the house Proffessor Flitwick about his familiars. He decided he would do that and meet Proffessor Snape now. It was not too late afterall. The curfew was at 10 pm and it was just 9 pm.

So he adjusted his things properly in his room tidying it up and took the letter given by his sin-seanathair to be given to Proffessor Snape with him. He also took the map of Hogwarts that he had found in his father's vault. It was called the Marauders Map. It was a truly wondrous thing. He muttered the password to activate it and started towards the dungeons to Proffessor Snape's office.

Haraldr knocked thrice on the door of Professor Snape's office after reaching there.

"Enter" came the professor's voice in a deadly whisper. If it was anyone else they would have run away, but Haraldr was not deterred.

He entered the office. It had the smell of newly made potions, something that he liked. The whole room was decorated in black and white. To others it may have seemed like black and white horror movie scene but Haraldr thought it had a homey feel.

Proffessor Snape was sitting on his desk at the back of the room with rolls of parchment on the table. Must be grading something? Haraldr thought.

"Good evening Professor Snape. I am Harry Potter." he said introducing himself.

"And why are you here Mr Potter. Do you think yourself above the rules? You should be in your common room." Professor Snape barked at him. Yes, barked.

"No Professor. But I had to deliver this letter to you. It was important." he said calmly.

"What letter?" the Professor asked.

Haraldr handed the roll of parchment to him and stood quietly looking around as he read it.

"So you are somewhat of a potions prodigy are you Mr Potter?" Professor Snape asked with less bite in his voice.

" I like to brew potions Professor and great grandfather has taught me a lot about it."

"Great grandfather?" Professor Snape asked raising an eyebrow.

"I consider Lord Arcturus Black as my great grandfather. I have known him since I turned nine years old." Haraldr said poorly trying to cover up. No one was supposed to know that he was Arcturus surrogate great grandson.

"Intresting. But I will ask you a few questions to see if I should really do this." the teacher waving the scroll.

Haraldr just nodded. He had anticipated this.

"Tell me what are the main ingredients of the Blood Clotting potion."

"The main ingredients are lacewing flies, tamerine slugs and the juice of tiger lily flower." he answered promptly.

"What is the use of lavender petals in fever-reducing potion?"

"One of its ingredients, the moonflower plant leaves are highly explosive, the lavender petals help in stabilizing the potion."

"How do the petals of ravenhood plant differ from its leaves?"

" The petals are a key ingredient in wolfsbane potion whereas the leaves are used in skele-grow."

"What would happen if you mixed the stem of monkshood plant and the blood of a thestral?" asked Snape informing him that this would be the last question.

"Both of them are highly explosive so if not added in proper amount they may even result in an explosion that may take someone's life, but surprisingly when they are added to each other the balance each other out and stabilize the potion. But this technique cannot be used always as some potions require only one of these and adding the other results in the failure of making that potion." Haraldr answered. He added a little more for good measure.

"Hmm alright you will do. But I expect you to keep up your work." Professor Snape said. Haraldr nodded.

Then almost hesitantly as if it was physically painful for him to say this he asked Haraldr, "Would you like to help me prepare potions for the hospital wing? They are mainly fifth year potions."

"Yes sir, I would love to help you prepare them." he answered in a heartbeat. No way was he going to loose this chance. He may have gushed a little but he would deny it if anyone asked.

"Alright then be on your way. Bring a sixth year potions book tomorrow. You do have one right?"

"Yes, I do. I will bring it tomorrow."

" Bring a simple notebook or parchment to write the extra notes that I will give you." the Professor told him.

After wishing Professor Snape a good night, Haraldr started towards Professor Flitwick's office.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus signed. The boy was nothing like he imagined. He looked nothing like James Potter and had no arrogance in his voice. Instead the boy was soft spoken like Lily and even had Lily's brilliance in potions if the letter was any indicator.

It was almost impossible to hate the child after talking to him. How could he hate someone who was not only a piece of Lily but also exactly like her.

But what was this about Arcturus Black being his great grandfather? Should he tell Albus about this? No he wouldn't be telling any of this to him. He already looked angry when Harry was not sorted in Gryffindor.

Wait a minute. When did the boy become Harry to him? That was the moment he decide that he would not be treating him badly. Let Albus go to hell. He was not making the boy hate him.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Haraldr moved quietly towards the Professor's office and knocked softly on it. After being told to come in he went inside.

"Mr Potter, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you. Aren't you supposed to be in your common room?" Professor Flitwick asked.

Haraldr smiled and said, " Sorry Professor, but I had to inform you of something. I did not want you to find this out from someone else"

"What is it Mr Potter?" the Professor asked curiously.

"Well Professor, I have four familiars and I wanted permission to keep them in Hogwarts. They have never been away from me." he said a little nervously.

" **Four** familiars. My, my. But of course you can keep them since they are familiars not pets. But just for curiosity's sake what are they?"

" My familiars include two phoenixes, a magical wolf and a magical snake." he told the teacher.

"Two phoenixes, a magical wolf and a magical snake. I can understand the phoenixes and the wolf but the snake . Is it poisonous?" the Professor asked worried and amazed at the same time.

"Yes she is poisonous. But she won't bite anyone if I say so."

"How do you communicate with the snake. Does she understand English?"

"Oh no Professor she dosen't. But I speak parseltoungue. "

"What?You are a Parselmouth?" the teacher asked his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

"Yes, Professor. Is anything wrong with that?" he asked innocently.

"No Mr Potter, of course not. I was just a bit surprised. Now off you go, its time for bed." saying so the Professor shooed him out.

After Haraldr left, Professor Flitwick was left to his thoughts that this would be a very intresting year.

000000000000000000000000000000000

In his chambers, Albus too many names Dumbledore sat eating his calming drought laced lemon drops. How had this happened?

The boy looked well informed about the wizarding world and not at all very fascinated after seeing the Great Hall. He had even been sorted in Ravenclaw. All his plans were going haywhere.

Ronald Weasley had not succeded in befriending the boy and the Granger girl had been sorted away from him. He had to think of something fast.

000000000000000000000000000000000

In another place, on Asgard Odin had banished Thor to Midgard and fallen into Odinsleep and Loki was declared as the temporary king. Loki paced in front of the throne as he tried to think of a way to bring his brother home. Why couldn't he listen? How many times had Loki warned him not to fight with father when he was angry.

At first Loki had been so angry after finding out what he was, he had wanted to destroy everything and not listen to a word his father said. Afterall he had been wronged and his children had been banished for no reason,( though after the end of the prophecy Odin had lifted the banishment but he didn't have the courage to face them. He had failed them after all ).

But something had compelled him to listen to his father and he had realized that no matter what had passed his father really did love him and he had forgiven Odin and hugged him ( he hadn't in a long time).

As Loki paced, Thor's four friends came to him to ask him to lift Thor's banishment. He already was worried and the way Sif applied that he did not wish to lift Thor's banishment rubbed him in a wrong way.

"Enough Lady Sif. I have had enough of your disrespect. It would do you good to remember your place. I am still the prince of Asgard. I have no idea why you think that I do not want my brother to come back but let me correct your assumptions. Since the moment I became the temporary king I have been trying to lift Thor's banishment. But I can't . The fact remains that I do not have the power to counter the Allfather's decision" he snarled at the little hag. She always seemed to rub him wrong.

Lady Sif looked properly chastised and apologized. Hogun said, " My king, how will Thor survive there. At least let us go to him."

Loki signed trying to control his annoyance at the stupid request, " You know very well that I can't do that. But don't worry, you may not be able to go but nothing stops me from going there."

The four looked satisfied with his answer and went away.

Loki went to the Bifrost to go to Midgard when Heimdall stopped him," Are you sure this is a wise decision my king?"

"Stop calling me 'my king'. I was still a child when you became the gatekeeper. Do you know how weird it sounds?"

Heimdall chuckled and said," Alright Loki, I know that you worry about your brother but right now you need to be in Asgard."

"I know Heimdall and I promise I will come back soon but I need to see through my own two eyes if he is alright." Loki confessed.

Heimdall signed. He had known it wouldn't work. It had always been Loki who looked after Thor and covered up for him even though he was the younger one. He just hoped this banishment would make Thor wiser. Loki couldn't always be the wise one.

Loki reached Midgard and spread out his magic to find his brother. He felt another headache coming when he saw he was sitting in a room where the humans had confined him.

He appeared before his brother who was so startled that he fell over the already small chair. He took him by the arm and transported them away to a house somewhere in Mexico which he had bought on one of his trips to Midgard.

"Brother, What are you doing here? Are you here to take me back?" Thor asked in a strange vulnerable way. Loki thought this was because of the banishment. Figures.

"No I am not here to take you home and you won't be coming home for some time. Father has fallen into Odinsleep and although I am the temporary king I am unable to counter the Allfather's decision."

"So I need to stay here on Midgard." Thor said as if it would be a big chore.

" Yes you do. And what were you thinking brother? How many times do I have to warn you to make you listen to me and not antagonize father when he is already angry?When will you learn?" Loki scolded him.

Thor listened to him. In a long time he actually listened to what his brother was saying and realized how foolish he had been.

After that Loki told Thor about how he discovered what he was and his reaction to which Thor promptly hugged him and said," No matter what, you will always be my brother". Loki would disagree later but he felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of him.

He taught Thor about how money was on Midgard and gave him enough to last him a year, explained some basic things to him about how he should behave( he was not there for a day or two) and told him that no he couldn't go back to New Mexico as the humans would be searching for him there. Thankfully Thor didn't insist much.

(Remember he hadn't fallen in love with Jane yet)

After that Loki left for Asgard reminding himself to tell Heimdall to keep a strict eye on Thor. Hopefully everything would work out.

000000000000000000000000000000000


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Haraldr woke up to the snores of his dormmates. Performing a wandless tempus charm he got up as he saw it was 5:30 a.m.

Donning on his exercise wear he went for a run around the lake. The fresh cold morning air left him with a soothing sensation. After exercising for an hour and half he went inside for a quick shower and then headed towards the Great hall.

As he stepped inside he could hear the hushed whispers about him, see the pointing finger towards him, but he ignored them all and sat on the Ravenclaw table. After eating a nice breakfast of bread with jam and butter, bacon, Ham and cheese sandwich, omelet, a glass of Apple juice and fruit salad he took his book bag and headed towards the transfiguration class.

The class was empty when he reached it. Only a cat sat on the teachers table. He took a desk in the middle and started taking out his books, parchment and quill when he noticed the cat watching him. As he turned towards her he saw peculiar spectacle like markings. Grinning in mischief he faced the cat completely and greeted her," Good morning Professor Mcgonagall". The cat looked shocked for a moment (as shocked as a cat can be seen as), then she transfigured into her human form," Good morning Mr Potter, but how did you know that I was the cat?" Smiling he told her," The markings on the cats eyes give you away. Besides you were looking at me in such a strict way I knew you were no ordinary cat." " I am impressed Mr Potter, five points to Ravenclaw for such an acute sense of observation".Saying so she turned back into a cat and sat again on the table watching sternly.

Soon other students began entering and slowly the class filled up. Haraldr rolled his eyes at the gasps and sounds of delight at the professors transformation. While none of them did actual wand waving in any class he scored quite a number of points by giving answers in transfiguration, charms and herbology although he was literally bored to death in history of Magic. He decided to talk to his great grandfather to appeal to the board of governors for a new history teacher. Then it was time for potions.

Professor Snape's entry by banging the door and then giving a speech about bottling Fame and glory had Haraldr impressed. He clearly new how to grab attention. When the professor sat him aside and gave him a different potion to brew, Granger felt incensed and asked why he did that.

000000000000000000000000000000000 Severus couldn't believe it. They had specifically put the ravenclaws and gryffindors together so that there may be no quarrels but this little swot was questioning him. Him. How dare she? "Who are assigned what potion is my business miss Granger. You on the other hand need to concentrate on your own potion which is about to bubble over as you have to lower the temperature." Granger looked embarassed and horrified at the same time and nearly burned her hand in her haste to lower the temperature of potion.

In the defence against the dark arts Haraldr had to shake his head at how much the standard of education had fallen but when he felt somebody trying to break his occlumency Shield he scolded himself for not paying enough attention. He spread his magic around a little and felt a dark presence coming from Quirell's head. He decided to investigate this and also inform his great grandfather.

000000000000000000000000000000000

After Loki returned to Asgard, he went to visit his mother Queen Frigga who sat sat beside the All-Father for her councel. She greeted him with a beautiful smile and a kiss to the forehead. Loki felt calm and peace overtake him after he saw Frigga smile. No matter how much betrayed he felt, he couldn't stop loving his mother. She may not have birthed him but she had raised him, taught him how to walk, taught him magic. After this a few guards came in and gave him Heimdall's message that he has seen Odin's illegitimate nephew Tyr and The Sorceress Aurora take the Destroyer and send it to kill Thor.

Loki felt a wave of panic overtake him at the thought of his weak brother having to fight The Destroyer. Only someone of Royal blood could activate the Destroyer. Tyr being the illegitimate son of Odin's younger brother who had long ago died in battle, was able to activate it. Because of Aurora's Magic he had failed to see them earlier.

He rushed towards the Byfrost. He reached just in time to see the Destroyer throw his brother. He got Thor with difficulty and faced towards the destroyer but the thing was fast and threw him a long way away. Although Loki had to smile when he saw Mjolnir flying towards Thor who had unknowingly passed his test. Together they destroyed The Destroyer and reached home where Heimdall informed them that Tyr and Aurora had betrayed them completely and gone to kill the All-Father and Queen Frigga.

Incensed both the brothers started towards the All-Father's chambers in the palace.

000000000000000000000000000000000

 **SORRY FOR THE DELAY.**

 **But please reveiw and tell me how u like the story. I am thirsty for reveiws.**

 **So I have posted a new story and maybe you could check it out. Its a Harry Potter and Avengers crossover. Hope you like it. Please reveiw.**


End file.
